For Amber
by Eachya'96
Summary: So on Free, I got Amber for the Secret Santa Assignment. I hope you love it and sorry it's posted late!


Kate was in a strong fit of rage right now. Why did Allan have to be so daft! More so, why did he always have to be such a flirt when it came to ANY women? "I could kill that man sometimes!" She shouted angrily as she came back to the camp early. She was supposed to be out with Allan, Much, and Little John to help out a few people in Clun in need of food and water. However, Allan couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from many of the single women there.

"How's our ray of sunshine this evening?" Robin teased while him and Friar Tuck came into view at the camp.

"Terrible. Just ugh!" Kate hurried past them to go and find something to occupy herself. She spun around in a circle unsure of where to go.

Robin exchanged glances with Tuck and they both know who was causing such misery in Kate's day. The one and only womanizing compulsive liar in all of Nottinghamshire; Allan a Dale. Ever since Kate has come into the group of outlaws, there was immediate chemistry between the two. Everyone knew it and everyone saw it without a doubt. There was nothing hiding the fact, Kate fancied Allan and he knew. Therefore, he did anything he could to push her buttons.

"Kate," Robin began while knowing she was going to bark at him soon.

"What?!"

"Kate you can't let him know what bothers you. You have to try and hide it or he will just be more inclined to flirt."

She looked at him, not able to conceal her blush, but trying her best to act like she had no clue what he was talking about. "I don't know what your talking about." Her tone was a bit shaky but faked oblivion.

"I think you do," He smirked slightly but tried to hide it. "You like Allan and Allan likes you. He only goes after other women because he's waiting for you to crack and just admit it to him."

Now Robin had her. Kate knew with every fiber of her being that he was right about it. Well, at least about the fact that she liked Allan. Of course she wanted to think that maybe he liked her and flirted with her because he shared the same feelings, but he couldn't if she never told him she was taken by him. Or did she just make it that obvious?

"Just go and tell him. Otherwise your going to lash out at him one day and it won't be pretty." Robin then walked back towards his quiver of arrows he was to sharpen as the rest of the gang came back.

*******

"Look I didn't think she would get mad! I've always been around women and acted like that but she's never blown off like that!" Allan insisted while they were walking back from Clun.

"The point is you know she likes you Allan! Your not supposed to act like that if you know better. Especially if your trying to impress her." Little John warned him

And Little John was right. Allan had made it no secret he liked Kate but she mistook his flirting with her as just a daily routine of his. He thought differently of her though. He didn't want to be with her only because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself when he was in a room full of well bosomed women. It wasn't as though he hadn't had his eye on Kate, but Much also liked her and he didn't want to hurt him. Much, not to be rude, didn't have as much opportunity with women as Allan. However, he was also a better candidate, at least as Allan thought, to be a husband to Kate. She needed someone would remain faithful and not be swayed by any others. Allan didn't want to risk hurting her.

They came to the camp and reported what was done and how things were holding up to Robin. "That seems good then. Seems we can take the rest of the day off." Robin smiled to his men, and Kate, completely satisfied. With the Sheriff gone, things weren't too bad. Don't get Robin wrong, of course he wasn't going to stand for anything but he didn't want to make a bigger deal out of nothing.

"Good." Kate mumbled while getting up and storming towards her secret spot in the forest. Everyone didn't have the faintest clue where she went of to by herself so frequently. That was, everyone except Allan. Not like he stalked her or anything, but he was worried about her. So as a result, the nights where she awoke and left, he followed her and watched as the moon reflected against the golden blond hair he longed to run his fingers through.

Then, all eyes were on him as Kate was now out of view. "This is your fault." Much said while walking off to start on dinner. The rest of them let out a sigh as they turned to there various duties. He sat there, unsure of what to do. He never ever felt the way he did about Kate with any other women he had went to bed with. Now, he made up his mind. Allan stood up and started after Kate.

*******

Tears flowed as she sat on the rock in the slight clearing; however they were hidden by the now misting of rain. It was filled with an aroma of lavender and honeysuckle, as the rain started to fall a bit harder now. Kate's thoughts were all in a muddle as the sobs continued. Why couldn't he see that she loved him? And why did she have to love him of all people? How could she love someone that only hurt her so?

"Kate!" Her head turned as she heard someone calling her name repeatedly, a voice that made her heart skip a beat and then pick up pace.

"Allan? What on earth are you doing here!" She shouted while standing up, in partial anger but partial happiness. She was glad he was here to keep her company, but know he knew where to find her when she thought this place belonged to her and only her.

He smiled, showing all teeth, as he then inhaled recognizing the scent of the field. "So this is why you always smell so good?" He teased while coming to her, closing the space between them.

Of course Kate couldn't help but chuckle as his hair began to stick to his forehead and his clothes began to stick to his skin. "I suppose so. But why are you here?" She asked curiously while turning her head to the side slightly to look at him from a different angle, maybe expecting to see some sort of change in him.

"I-I…Well you see…Everyone…I mean I…" He didn't know what to say. He felt nervous? Around a woman? That was a first for him. Kate knitted her eyebrows together, waiting for something else to come out. And then he gave up trying to speak. His hand wrapped around her head and he pressed his lips against her's; the feelings he had for her finally set free.

Kate's eyes closed immediately upon the collision of their lips; everything she ever wanted from him finally being given. Her arms found their way around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. Then she finally realized what was happening. She pulled away sharply and smacked him across the face.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asked as his hand felt the place where her palm had met his face.

"That's for making me wait so long and for making me love you." Her tone was a bit more quiet, yet full of passion and very considerate.

Allan found himself laughing slightly as Kate tried to be so serious. "What's so funny?" She demanded while not being sure why he was laughing.

"So you do like me after all?" He replied while raising an eyebrow curiously. Kate blushed, shrugged her shoulders, and then nodded.

Allan smiled softly and snaked his arms around her waist. "Good because I kinda like you too." He then leaned down and kissed her again. This time, Kate didn't fight back. It was everything she ever wanted.


End file.
